MCB-01
The MCB-01 is the designation of a space ship designed after the U.S.S. Enterprise from Star Trek by Docithe. Construction began on June 9th, 2012 by Docithe. By November 2012, the MCB-01 became habitable as it neared completion. It is currently hovering in the Southern Badlands, over a small, shallow bay. Its current purpose is to be used in an upcoming space-faring roleplay planned by Docithe. Details The MCB-01 is an immensely large space cruiser, built almost entirely from iron blocks by Docithe. It contains 11 decks, 8 of which are finished. The ship is outfitted with all amenities, such as a fully stocked mess hall, firing range, storage, space for farms, workspace for redstone engineers, weaponsmiths and chemists, a class room, and a meeting hall. The ship is also riddled with maintainence shafts and bays, those these are off limits to most of the ship's crew, excluding the Engineering department. The decks are connected through the 2 Turbo chutes in each section of the ship. Technical Specifications Length: 164 Blocks Width: 77 Blocks Decks: 11 (A-K) Crew Compliment: 100 Decks Deck A - Bridge Deck A is the Bridge. It is the top level on the ship, and located on the top of the 'Saucer' section of the ship. Deck A contains the Bridge, a briefing room, and the Captain's Ready Room. Access to the Bridge is unrestricted. Deck B - Crew Quarters Deck B is the living quarters for the Crew. All crew members, regardless of rank, are quartered on Deck B, though individual living accomadations vary according to rank. Deck B is organized into 2 circular rings, one outer ring that contains rooms on both sides, and one inner ring with the Turbo chute, maintaince shaft, Mess hall, and some rooms. Obviously, access to the Crew Quarters is unrestricted. Deck C - General Facilities Deck C is the deck containing all of the general facilities. It contains a meeting hall for general crew assemblies, a brig for securing captives, a sick bay, a shooting range, a farm area, redstone lab, and a mail room for crew members. Also, Deck C contains the Port side Docking Ports, which serve as the only way to leave the ship without having to teleport, as well as the transporters. Notably, Deck C also contains the bridge to the 'Engineering' section of the ship. Access to Deck C is unrestricted Deck D - Labs/Storage Deck D is the workspace for most technical staff aboard the ship. Deck D contains the Sensor array, Chemistry lab, Metalworks forge, general storage, and the sensor reading and analysis room. Deck D is the lowest deck on the 'Saucer' section of the MCB-01. Access to Deck D is unrestricted. Deck E - Torpedo Tubes Deck E is a small sub deck containing one room, the fire controls for the twin torpedo cannons on board the ship. It is also the top floor of the 'Engineering' section of the ship. Access to Deck E is unrestricted. Deck F - Main Engineering Deck F is the engine deck of the ship. It provides access to the engines of the ship. Access is restricted to Engineering crew members. Deck G - Main Engineering/Crew Lounge Deck G is the second level to engineering, containing access to the engine room. Also, the crew lounge is located on this deck, in a room overlooking the Deflector Dish Array. Access to Deck G is unrestricted to everywhere on the deck except for the main engineering room. Deck H - Learning Facilities Deck H is the learning facilities on board the ship. It contains a classroom and the ship's library. Because of the amount of unused space, more facilities will likely be added in later. Access to Deck H is unrestricted. Deck I Deck I is currently unfinished. Deck J Deck J is currently unfinished. Deck K - Deflector Dish Control/Access Deck K is the lowest floor on board the ship. It is a small deck containing access to the Deflector Dish. It contains nothing else. It is unknown what the access restrictions are. Crew The MCB-01 is stated to be complemented by a crew of 100 crew members. Although anyone can apply to become a crew member, the selection process is rigorous, requiring a successfully completed interview with the Captain, tour of the ship, a class on board the ship regarding ship basics, and finally a written test that must be 100% complete. Also, the applicants are subjected to specific rules for the duration of their tour and class. Those that conduct themselves immaturely/poorly, or choose to break the rules will be ejected from the ship. The crew and their ranks are as follows: *Docithe - Captain *Eldergroan - Commander, First Officer *AndyFox42 - Lieutenant, Chief Medical Officer *holl97 - Ensign *Mark3430 - Lieutenant - Chief Security Officer *tater98 - Crewman *Tex215 - Ensign - Metalworks *Fangedwolf - Ensign - Chief Engineering Officer *Tilta_Earl - Ensign - Chef *FireAngle3232 - Crewman - Engineering, Redstone *Gasparic104 - Crewman - Acting Navigator *Charrlee88 - Crewman *Luisr3 - Crewman *Ozone432 - Ensign - Security *TheTitanKing - Crewman - Chef Legacy Although the MCB-01 was lost during the map change to the Retro Badlands, it still remains in memory. The MCB-01 and some of its crewmen were featured in Retro: The Badlands Movie, as themselves. The MCB-01's memory went on to be reincarnated into the MCB-02. The MCB-02 was designed in The End world of the now-defunct MC Badlands FTB server as a bigger, more technologically advanced Star Crusier. The MCB-02's saucer section was much larger than that of the MCB-01 and contained most of the main functions and locations aboard the ship, with the aft end of the ship being dedicated entirely to engineering and redesigned to be much smaller and have the engine nacelles angled downward instead of upward. The MCB-02 maintained the same sizable security complement to safeguard the research being done aboard the ship, which was much more advanced due to the additions FTB brought to the game. The MCB-02, like its predecessor, was lost when the FTB server closed. Recently, there has been the posibility of an MCB-03, though there can be only speculation at this time. Gallery MCB01_dynmap.png|The MCB-01 as viewed through the Dynmap. MCB01_dynmapabove.png|Ditto, top view. Note Docithe in comparison. MCB01_side.png|The MCB-01 from the outside. Side-view. MCB01_top.png|Ditto, Top-view.